The Troublesome Switch
by thedebater001
Summary: Ino is having a party celebrating her Birthday but as Ino is practicing her jutsu a day before the party shikamaru is trying his, they combine causing them to switch bodies. What are they going to do Just Updated please read and review rated t to be safe
1. The Switch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters ideas or events.

This is my first fic I am trying ok be nice plz

summary: the girls are having a party celebrating Ino's Birthday but as Ino is practicing her jutsu shikamaru is trying his, they combine causing them to switch bodies just before her party!

Chapter one The Switch

"Ino wake up" called Ino's mother "you need to come down and help me prepare the guest list for your party"

Ino opened her eyes and yawned "thats easy just invite all the girls its going to be a girls only party"

"ok but are you sure you don't want to invite any of your teammates"

"yes I am sure" Ino got out of her bed and walked toward the wall that had a mirror on it "Wow I cant believe it it's my birthday I'm gonna be 13 wow" Ino then put on her usual outfit checked her hair and ran into the main room where her mother was standing.

"mom I am going to sakura's k bye" just as she was about to step out the door.

"Ino you have not had a bit of practice since the chuunin exams so I want you to go training right now ok Ino"

"come on mom its my birthday do I have to" Ino did the best sad face she could and it almost always worked except today though.

"yes you do and don't try the sad face I am your mother now go train right now while I prepare for your birthday party"

"fine" ino said as she slowly walked outside and went to a spot in the park and began to practice her jutsu.

"Shikamaru" Chouji whined "why are you always training let's go somewhere fun like the ramen stand they are having an all you can eat deal"

"you can go on but as a chuunin I need to train no matter how troublesome it is"

"all right but you don't know what your missing out on" Chouji said as he ran off heading toward the ramen stand.

"trust me watching you eat yourself to death is not something I want to see" shikamaru said as he entered the park "ok I guess I can try my shadow possession jutsu I will aim at that bush there"

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU" his shadow began moving toward those bushes. Unknown to him on the other side of the bushes was Ino.

"I will try my mind possession jutsu in the direction of those plants over there so that I don't hit anyone"

"MIND POSSESSION JUTSU" a beam of chakra headed toward the bushes but just as it did a strong wind blew which parted the two bushes giving ino a clear view of shikamaru and gave him a clear view of Ino.

"shikamaru?"

"ino?"

were the last words that they were able to get out when there jutsu smashed into each other causing a huge chakra explosion and them both to fly backwards knocked out.

"uh what happened I saw ino then was knocked out" Shikamaru stood to his feet when he noticed that he felt strangely off balance he looked over and saw his body! "what that thats my body he walked over to it and looked" his body stirred then sat up

"what was that huh" Ino looked up and saw her body starring down at her "ahhhhhhh" she screamed and lept up and saw her body jump backwards to "who are you she said"

"who are you" her body replied

"I'm Ino but by the looks of it so are you"

"huh" shikamaru looked down to see that he was wearing a skirt and had very different noticeable features mainly the size of his chest area which had increased "oh crud it makes sense now"

"what do you mean it makes sense now!" Ino screamed

"ugh look down"

Ino did and the first thing she noticed was that she was smaller around the chest area and it felt lighter but she felt heavier below the waist area "ahhhhhh" Ino screamed again a very loud boyish scream since they had each other's voices to.

"stop screaming look I am shikamaru and your Ino it looks like we switched bodies when our jutsu collided"

"but but I don't want to be a guy and my... oh no my birthday party is tomorrow" she jumped forward and grabbed shikamaru "listen you better switch us back or else my party is tomorrow and I am going to go to it"

"ow Ino I did not do this ow you really think I would want to be a girl ow and Ino I am in your body and you are in mine ow so right now your ow YOUR BREAKING YOUR BODY'S ARMS OK"

"oh sorry I am just so shocked that I am in your body"

"its ok" shikamaru said as he rubbed his arms well Ino's arms. "just remember my body is stronger than yours so you have to be careful"

(A.N. I am going to refer to the actual person when I say there name not the body that they are in ok good)

"ok but how are we going to switch back"

"I don't know said shikamaru" he looked at ino as he watched her get really pale "what is it Ino what's wrong"

"uh well I... I have to go to the bathroom"

"oh uh well uh man this is so troublesome" said shikamaru as he led Ino toward the bathroom in the park.

(A.N. So what do you think be kind this is my first chapter of my first fic ok please r and r thx)


	2. The Plan

(A.N. Ok chap two please read and review)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters Ideas or Events

Chapter 2 The plan

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the wall outside the boys bathroom he could not go in right now because he was in Ino's body and if he did and got caught it would just cause trouble. He heard the sound of a toilet flushing and looked as Ino in his body came out of the bathroom her face as pale as if she saw a ghost.

"That was the worst experience of my life" she said and looked toward shikamaru who had a slight grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about just wait until you have to go while your in my body."

The grin was instantly swept from Shikamaru's face well Ino's face but currently Shikamaru's. "Well hopefully we will be back in our own bodies before it comes to that but, right now we need to think about how we are going to switch back"

"Hmmm I think if we each do the same jutsu that we were doing in the exact same way then we should switch back." Ino gave a I figured it out before you smile.

"Yes that should work" said Shikamaru "but there is a problem we don't know how to do each others jutsu so we wont be able to switch back until we learn it"

The smile left Ino's face and she smacked her forehead "dang it I forgot about that its going to take forever to learn the jutsu."

"Actually our bodies are used to doing the jutsu so it wont take as long as it did to learn it a day or two at the most because we just need to get the chakra and hand sign's down and we've got it see" then shikamaru gave the smile.

"all right lets begin practicing right now I want to get back in my body as soon as I can ok"

Shikamaru nodded "so who's jutsu will we learn fir--" before he could finish he was cut off by a voice.

"Hey Ino what are you doing want to come over to my place"

Ino and shikamaru turned there heads to see Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata walking over to them.

Shikamaru remembering that he was in Ino's body said "Well actually--" when he was cut off again by Ten Ten this time saying.

"We are so excited about your birthday party your mom sent us the invitations I'm glad you decided to make it an all girls party and then a sleep over this is going to be so cool"

"Huh all girls--" shikamaru got out as Ten Ten grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

"Come on Ino we are going to Sakura's to get some things then we are going out to eat as a birthday gift to you from all of us to you but don't worry this is just a gift from all of us you will get a gift from each of us tomorrow at your party"

"uh well" shikamaru looked back at Ino who had her head in her hands which looked really odd since she was shikamaru and looked up and waved for him to go as she lept behind a tree and followed the group of girls.

"oh man how can this get any worse" Ino said as she hid behind a bush

"hey shikamaru what are you doing"

Ino turned to see Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and, his dog Akamaru walking toward him "what are you doing shikamaru didn't you hear" Naruto said (A.N. You did not think I would leave him out did you I hope not)

Ino stood up and tried to look as shikamaruish as possible "here what"

That crazy girl "Ino has invited all of the girls to her party but not a single guy"

Ino clenched her fish **naruto called me crazy why I ought to **(A.N. Bold means a thought ok thx again)

"Can you believe the gaul of that girl to not invite us" Kiba said

"yeah" replied chouji who currently was eating a half empty bowl of ramen "thats why we decided that we are going to spy on them at the party wanna help we could really use your strategic skills"

**What there going to spy on them at the party man me and shikamaru have got to switch back but right now maybe I can mess this up.**

"uh sure I'll help" Ino clentched her teeth together.

"great now here's what we have thought of we are going to plant this" Naruto held up a small radio "in one of the girls pouches then we are going to watch them from a tree in her back yard"

"yeah and maybe if were lucky we might see a little something extra when they are going to sleep" all the boys smiled except Ino

**Perverts oh when this is over they are all going to die!**

" Ok so all we need is someone to put this in one of there pouches but which one? I know shikamaru can put it in Ino's that way when he is doing it she will just think its her teamate telling her something"

"yeah good Idea Naruto, Shikamaru think up a good excuse to tell Ino while you slip this in her pouch" Kiba handed Ino the radio. "We are going to get ready for tommorow see ya shikamaru and remember were counting on you."

And with that all the boys left toward there houses as an angry Ino stood there holding the radio "oh man I need to tell shikamaru this fast"

-----------------------------------------------

(A.N. So what you think please reviewI need your opinions anything I should add Ideas anything at all just name it all right good very good ok)


	3. Worse and Worse

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any charecters and or Idea's or events yada yada yada

(A.N. Please Please Please Read and **_REVIEW_** If no one reviews I wont write anymore! Just put stuff like charecters I should add and idea's you have for it ok thats all or just complinments ok thanks.)

Chapter 3 Worse and Worse

"Ok I got what I came for we can go" Sakura said as she began to walk down the street with Hinata, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru who they thought was Ino following her.

Shikamaru looked back in hopes to see Ino following them but he did not see her **Man this is very troublesome Ino's gone I wonder what she would do.** (A.N. Bold means a thought of a charecter)

"Ok were here this place has the best salads" Sakura said as she walked in the resteraunt and sat down at a table.

A waiter came by and said ok what do you all want to eat.

"Um salads all aroundand we would like some lemon tea and a bowl of rice for each of us" Ten Ten said to the waiter.

"Ok should be out in a bit" said the waiter as he walked to another table to take there orders.

**Uh salads why cant girls just eat like normal people they dont need to watch there weight every minute.**

"Ino are you feeling ok" Hinata said with a worried look on her face.

"uh yeah I'm fine I just" Shikamaru said as he saw Ino in his body come through the door and signal for him to come over there. "Have to go to the bathroom" Shikamaru said then stood up and walked quickly toward the bathroom then turned a corner and was grabbed by Ino.

"he-" shikamaru said before a hand covered his mouth

"shush its me Ino listen I have something important to tell you" she let go of Shikamaru who was gasping for breath.

"oops I guess I forgot my strength" Ino said as she scratched the back of her head.

"yeah again man you almost killed me you have to be careful now befor you say anything what should I do they ordered us food and all this stuff an-"

"shush listen just act as each other and then no one should find out you do know how to each properly right"

"well uh no" shikamaru shook his head and Ino's bangs waved in front of his face.

"ok let me explain it to you" And Ino explained to him what fork to use how to sit and walk and eat and how to be all lady like which shikamaru was very less than willing to learn but he did any way.

"So you got itall"

"yeah I think so"

"good now I have to tell you something the boys Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto came up to me and they were mad that I didnt invite them to the party so they decided to spy on it and they are going to be sitting in the tree in my back yard they wanted me to put this in your well my bodys pouch pocket so that they could here what was going on at the party" Ino took out the radio and handed it to Shikamaru

"wait so you are going to let them do it"

"No I am going to try to figure out a way to stop it and if I cant just try to get the girls to stay decent especially in my room because they will be watching through my window those perverts"

"Wait so there hoping to see some well uh"

"Yes they are so try to keep them from seeing any thing and keep yourself from looking to ok"

Shikamaru turned skarlet red "uh yeah ok I will try"

Ino clenched her fist "you better because if you look I.. I will hurt you very badly"

"uh oh ok Ino I wont look I swear" shikamaru took a step back He didnt know his face could look that evil and scary

"ok now shikamaru one more thing were do you live"

"oh ok" and he told her were.

"ok thx and remember" she said as she cracked her knuckles and ran out of the restaurant.

"Oh man this just keeps getting worse and worse" Shikamaru said and tried to put his hands in his pockets then remembered **oh yeah I'm wearing a dress** "this does get worse" he said again and walked toward the table the girls were sitting at while he was away it looked like the waiter had brought the food.

"Ino what took you so long we already finished our salads" Ten Ten said giving Shikamaru a puzzled look.

"Uh all of the stalls were full so I had to wait" Shikamaru replied nervouslly

"Ok" Ten Ten said without giving it a secound thought.

**Wow what a save. **Shikamaru thought as he sat down at the table and remembered what Ino had said so he crossed his legs which normally would have felt really uncomfortable but right now it felt normal since he didnt have a certain obstruction in the way.

**K now the fork **as Shikamaru was reaching for the fork. The door to the resteraunt burst open and in ran the familiar face of Naruto who was running away from a large group of girls who were running after him yelling.

"Naruto this is the last straw your gonna pay"

"What's going on" Shikamaru said

"Naruto probably got caught in the girls bath house again the stuped pervert"

"Aw man how do they always know its me" Naruto said running past the table that the four girls technically three were sitting at and bumped it causing Shikamaru's tea to spill and get all over his well Ino's lap.

"Ah thats cold" Shikamaru yelled leaping up from the extreme coldness in one of the more sensitive area's he had just acquired.

"Ino are you ok, Stupid Naruto"

Naruto was'nt paying attention as he lept out the window with the group of girls following close behind.

"Oh thats got to be cold" Sakura said "lets get you to my place its close and you can get clean there.

"Oh oh ok" shikamaru said with his teeth chattering because he was so cold right now.

"You guys go on I got to go" Ten Ten said as she laid down some yen to pay for the meal.

"Yeah I have to go home to good bye" Hinata said as she stood up and left with Ten Ten

"Come on Ino" Sakura said leading Shikamaru out the door who was starting to warm back up. "I think I have something for you to change into when we get to my house you can take a shower there to then head home ok"

"Shower!" Shikamaru said he was now completely warm maybe it was because he was nowa bright red that he got warm that fast. **Oh man Ino's gonna kill me ifI lay one hand on her body oh man this just gets worse and worse.**

(A.N. ok this chapters over now Please **_REVIEW_** I beg you Tell me what you think ok thx)

* * *


	4. Privacy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto charecters what so ever not a single one or any ideas, Places or events etc etc etc

(A.N. A huge thank you to Tears of Insanity I will try to take your advice andthx morganto I will try gulp thxfor reviewing)

Chapter 4 Privacy

Ino was walking through the streets in what she hoped was the direction of Shikamaru's house when she came to it she noticed that the sun was slowly setting, and It was getting dark she could barely see her own hand "I cant believe I am going to have to sleep in a guy's body let alone Shikamaru's" she let out a sigh and opened the door to the house she guessed must be Shikamaru's. Ino stepped into the room and looked around the room looked pretty average and similar to any other house she had been in but there were alot of pictures of Shikamaru on the shelves in the room most of them were picturesof him with his chuunin vest on.She noticed there was nobody here so she began looking for Shikamaru's room. After just a few minutes she came to a room that had a sign on it that said Shikamaru's room so she opened the door and was suprised to see that the room was very clean. Ino thought that since Shikamaru was so lazy all the time that he would have a really messy room but this clean one surprised her. She saw a oak dresser and a bed with grey sheets on it and there were posters on the wall that described the different levels of ninja and one that was a poster of the fourth hokage. She sat down on the bed and looked at the dresser. "Huh I wonder" she stood up and walked over to the dresser were there was a blue book on it that said Shikamaru's Journal. "Wow I didnt know Shikamaru kept a diary I wonder what he writes in it?" Ino slowly opened the book then slamed it shut. "What am I doing I don't want Shikamaru to violate my privacy so why would I violate his." Ino set the book down and laid on Shikamaru's bed then went to sleep.

Sakura led Shikamaru to her house and into her room. Shikamaru looked around the room with his mouth wide open he had never seen so much pink in his life in fact he had never been in a girls room in his life except his mom's room. There was a pink bed a pink dresser and pink wallpaper the door was even pink. Shikamaru looked at Sakura who was going through her closet "ah here it is" she held up a pink dress with white flowers on it and handed it to Shikamaru along with two pink undergarments. "Here take this and wash up and here is a towell" she said as she handed shikamaru a pink towell, andled her into the bath room "I will be waiting down stairs ok" and she shut the door. "Oh man what am I going to do, ok if I just close my eyes and think of something else I will be ok so I guess I need to get undressed." Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to review the principles of a ninja in his headas he undressed. When he was undressed he went into the shower and washed up then came out and dried with the towell. It took him a while to get dressed because he was'nt used to putting on female undergarmentsor a dress but he managed to get it done with a lot of difficulty. When he was finally dressed he looked in the mirror and noticed that Ino's hair was all out of order then he remembered that Ino wanted him to make sure her hair was taken care of. "Uh this is such a drag" he reached down and picked up a hairbrush on the bathroomcounter and did as Ino had instructed him to do if her hair got messed up. When he had finished he looked in the mirror wow Ino looked almost better then she nomally did.

Shikamaru left the bathroom and went into the main room where he saw Sakura sitting in a chair reading a scroll. "Oh Ino your done your mom called and she wants you to come home but when she saw what time she didnt want you coming home alone so she is hiring a ninja to come and escort you home." "Escort uh well ok." "Yeah she said he would be by in a few minutes here you can read this while you wait" she handed a scroll about chakra to Shikamaru who began reading. **Ugh I already know all this its so boring. **Just as he thought this a knock came at the door. Sakura stood up "It must be your escort" she opened the door revealing Naruto! "Naruto what are you doing here?" "Ugh Iruka sensei wanted me to do this easy mission and escort Ino home so come on I have to get home my ramen is going to get cold." "Uh well ok Ino" Shikamaru stood up and walked toward the door to see Naruto standing there. "What are you doing here Naruto." "Well uh Ino it turns out Naruto is your escort home." "Oh great" Shikamaru stepped outside and stood next to Naruto. "Good come on I have to get home fast." **Oh great not only do I need an escort home but it had to be Naruto! **"Huh Ino are you feeling ok you look angry." "Oh uh no I'm fine just tired thats all Naruto" Naruto nodded and kept walking toward Ino's house. Shikamaru noticed Naruto grin several times along the way. **Hmm oh yeah Naruto and the other guys are going to spy on Ino's birthday party I completely forgot. **"Ok Ino were at your house see ya" Shikamaru watched as Naruto ran off in the direction of his house. Shikamaru looked at the front door and opened it when he looked inside the first thing he noticed were flowers everywhere. "Of course Ino's mother is a Florist no wonder there are flowers everywhere." "Oh good your finally home" Shikamaru looked and saw Ino's mother walking toward him she opened her arms and gave Shikamaru a big motherly hug. "I got everything set for your party tomorrow so you dont need to worry about anything just go and get in bed." Shikamaru was still recovering from the shock of being hugged by Ino's mom but did as he was told and found Ino's bedroom and went inside. "Oh man this is such a drag Ino's room is worse than Sakura's" on the dresser there were dozen's of pictures of Sasuke and also pics of her and her team. The room had lots of purple stuff and it had alot of makeup and brushes on a table in the corner. Shikamaru went over and looked at all the makeup he didnt even know what most of this was for. "Oh man I'm so tired" Shikamaru laid down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them and looked at the ceiling. "Oh man I can not put it off anymore uh I have got to go to the bathroom."

(A.N. I cant take this writing style I am going to have to shift it back to my old way this doesnt work for me but anyway what you think is it a good way to end this chappy I like it please review I will try to put your ideas in if you review ok thx)


	5. This Just Got Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or charecters or idea's or anything about it blah blah blah

(A.N. for those who read chapter 4 and thought that format was good or bad I decided to go somewhat back to my old format so anyway please read and review thx and tell me what you think)

Chapter 5 This Just got worse

Shikamaru stood up out of the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Ashe walked in the urge to go increased, andwhen he saw the toilet healmost exploded"I have to go sooner or later oh man why couldnt it be later, THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Hethen went over and looked at the toilet **I wonder do girls go sitting down or standing up hmmm. **He decided that girls must sit down on the toiletorthey would'nt take so long in the bathroomso, he removed the lower undergarment and sat down his face bright red. "Ok now what do they do ok just relax shikamaru" he relaxed andhe figured outall he needed to do was stop holding it andwhen he finished going hethen cleaned himself and dressed again and walked back into Ino's room. "That was the worst experience of my life I wonderif Ino has this much trouble when she goesanytime? I'm never gonna get angry at her again for taking to long in the bathroom again that is if we ever get back in our own bodies." And sofinally after a long day Shikamaru went to sleep and hoped that tommorow would be somewhat better than today.

------------------------------------

"SHIKAMARU"... "SHIKAMARU"

"Huh" Ino opened her eyes and looked around the room who was calling her well who was calling Shikamaru?

"SHIKAMARU"

Ino looked at the window to see Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji standing outside of it. Ino went over and opened the window.

"Finally so did you plant the radio on Ino" Kiba said to Ino who he thought was Shikamaru.

"Huh what radio" then she remembered "oh uh yeah I met up with Ino at a resturant and put it in her shurican pouch she shouldnt notice that she has it." Man that's** weird talking about me doing something that has to do wil myself yet I am myself, oh this is all so confusing.**

"Ok good now get ready and come on we are going to go and get a spot in the tree do you have any binoculars" Kiba asked

"Uh I dont know let me check" Ino turned and was going to begin searching the drawer's when Kiba said,

"Never mind I have a pair you can use now come on we need to hurry so they don't see us climb the tree."

They made room so Ino could climb out the window. When she was out they all took off in the direction of Ino's house. They got there in a few minutes and ran around back and climed a tree that was large enough to hold them and the leaves were thick enough for them to see through.

"Ok now all we need to do is wait" kiba said "Wait I hate waiting" said Naruto as he crossed his arm's.

----------------------------------

"Ino get up!"

Shikamaru stirred and got up from the bed he streched his arms and looked in the mirror and saw Ino's face look back at him. "So it was'nt a dream, of course an experience that horrible could never be a dream only a nightmare man I hope I dont have to go again untill we switch back."

"Ino are you up your friends will be here in one hour!"

"Yes mother I'm up!" **Man thats odd calling Ino's mom mother.**

"Ok you can wear that new outfit I bought you for your birthday!"

"New outfit" Shikamaru stood up and walked toward the dresser on it was a shoebox he took the lid off and looked inside "oh man." Inside the box was a set oflight purpleundergarments and a purple top with pictures of Autumn leaves falling on it, along with a purpleskirt that had the same design as the top did. "Aw man Ino likes the color purple to much." Shikamaru noticed that under the top there was a plastic bag when he turned it over on the dresser out fell out a purple bikini. "HUH!"

"So did you see it honey I put in the swimsuit as an extra gift after you open your presents you and the girls are going to go swimming at one of the town pools I reserved it for you today so you will have it all to yourself with your friends"

Shikamaru starred at the two very small Items in his hands. He thought how great Ino would look in them but not if he was inside Ino's body when she was wearing them. "This is just great" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and got undressed then put on the skirt and top that were in the box and looked in the mirror **wow Ino's body looked really great in this but her face and hairare a huge mess**. "Ok Ino told me what to do with her hair and which makeup's to use but she did'nt say how to put them on." Shikamaru sat at the makeup table and noticed that the bottles had instructions on them "Wow thats lucky if they didnt I would be in hot water." When he finished he looked in the mirror one more time and stared. Ino had never looked this good before and it made Shikamaru veryuneasy. "Ok just remember your in Ino's body the girl who will kill you if you even so much as think about looking so just walk out of the room right now... ok now...come on get out of the room" It took a lot of self control and force to get to the bedroom door and out of it. "Phew that was close I almost looked,all I have to remember is that Ino will kill me if I do that's a plesant thought." Shikamaru calmed down and walked down the stairs where he saw Ten Ten, Sakura, and Hinata all with smiles on their faces and presents in there arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO" they yelled and all huddled around her. "Here open my gift" said Ten Ten"no open mine" Sakura shouted, "you could open mine if you want to" hinata said shyly.

"Girls calm down Ino can open your gifts once she blows out the candle's on her cake and we all have some ok come into the backyard" and Ino's mom led all the girls and Shikamaru into the back yard."

------------------------------------

"Naruto get your foot out of my face" Kiba said very impatiently. "Well I would if I had any room" Naruto said equally impatient. "Guys look the girls are coming out" chouji said pointing toward the door. "Wow Ino sure looks hot in that outfit" Naruto said. "Dont you think so guys?" "Oh yeah definatly" Kiba said as he nodded. "She looks better than fresh barbeque ribs" chouji said "What do you think Shikamaru.

**Dumb boysyou will die when this is over.**"Uh well I uh" Ino could'nt bring herself to say it.

"I know she's on your squad so anyway Kiba use Your great hearing to here what they are saying" Naruto said "All right they are saying open my gift...wow nice outfit Ino...and, that they are going swimming at pool B after they open presents." "Huh going swimming thats unexpected oh well we will get to pool B before they do."

**Huh going swimming my mom did'nt tell me that. Oh no Shikamaru will have to change into a swim suit. Hey wait a minute Shikamaru is wearing a different outfit, that means he changed. OH MAN SHIKAMARU YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOOKED AT MY BODY!**

"Ok Ino blow out the candles on your cake and make a wish." Ino's mom said to Shikamaru

"Ok Uh phewwwww uh there" Shikamaru closed his eyes and wished **I wish I was back in my own body. **When he opened them he saw he was still Ino.

"Ok Ino now open My gift" Sakura said handing her gift to Shikamaru

"Ok" Shikamaru began to tear open the pink wrapping paper and opened the box that was inside and pulled out a slim purple dress along with a picture of Sasuke. **Man not more purple and these girlslike Sasuke way to much what would Ino do if she got these hmmm. **"Wow thanks Sakura this is really nice" Shikamarusaid holding up the Sasuke picture. "Ok now open mine" Ten Ten said handing Shikamaru a box. "Sure" Shikamaru opened the box and inside were 6 new shurikan and 4 new kunai along with a purple bracelet. "Wow thx Ten Ten" Shikamaru said as he put on the purple bracelet **oh man such girly gifts well except for the shurikan and the Kunai. **"Ok I guess you can open mine now" Hinata said handing Shikamaru the box. Shikamaru opened it revieling 2 bottles of healing potion and a charm necklace with 2 charms a kunai charm and a flower charm. "Thx Hinata" Shikamaru said putting on the charm necklace.

**Wow he acts like me pretty good Shikamaru has got to be hating this. **"Man those are lame gifts if I was Ino I would tear them apart" Naruto said Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah so would Iif I was Ino" Ino said**Dang It I am Ino arghhhh!**

"Ok since you are done opening gifts everyone get your things and you can all head down to pool B I will stay here and clean up and when you get back the slumber party can begin" Ino's mom said as she walked inside. "Come on girls grab your swimsuits and your towells and we can head down to the pool come on." Ten Ten said as she picked up her swim suit and dragged Shikamaru inside. "Go and get your stuff and come down then we can head to the pool." "Ok" Shikamaru said as he went upstairs into Ino's room and put the swimsuit and a towell in the bag then grabed one of Ino's other sets of clothing to change into after swimming and went downstairs and followed Ten Ten, Sakura and Hinata down the street in the direction of the pool.

"Come on guys there leaving lets get to the pool before them" Kiba said taking off with Naruto and Chouji following them. "You guys go on I will catch up" Ino said as she lept from the tree and ran after Shikamaru.

"Huh" Shikamaru turned around and saw Ino duck behind a tree "Uh you three go on I left something at the house I'll meet you at the pool ok" Shikamaru ran over to the tree and was grabbed and pushed against the tree. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOOKED AT MY BODY SHIKAMARU!" "Ow ino this really hurts let up ok" Ino did and Shikamaru said "don't worry I did'nt look at your body I closed my eyes ok even when I took a shower." "WHAT YOU TOOK A SHOWER IN MY BODY!" Ino said as she again pushed Shikamaru against the tree "Ino dont worry I did'nt look but your body was covered in tea I had to" "YOU SPILT HOT TEA ON MY BODY." "No Ino it was Ice tea but I had to clean up owIno you have to control yourself your OW!" Ino release Shikamaru who fell to the ground gripping his shoulders which were hurting very badand had huge bruises on them. "Oh Shikamaru I'm sorry I forgot that I was uh I'm really srry." "It It's ok Ino it just really hurts write now."

"Hey whats going on"

Ino and Shikamaru turned to see Sakura standinga few feet away looking at the scene before her. "Shikamaru what did you do to Ino whats going on"

"Oh great ow this just got much worse." Shikamaru said still grabbing his shoulders.

-----------------------------

(A.N. ohhhh Ino cant seem to control her strength and now sakura's here and she want's to know what's going on what will they tell her hmmm please Review thank you and message me or review if you have ideas for the story or just questions or comments thx.)


	6. To Tell or Not To Tell

(A.N. Ok thx for the review so this chapter were going to find out what they tell sakura...Oh and a side note anyone have any ideas for another fanfiction that I could do somewhat like this one just msg me ok I was thinking something about where one of theother groups would switch but I'm not sureand any suggestions for this one would be welcome to thx read and review)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto any charecters shows Idea's events places or anything trademarked by the Naruto coorperation etc.

Chapter 6 To Tell or Not To Tell

"Uh well you see Sakura" Ino looked down at Shikamaru who was still grabbin his arms in pain.

"Go ahead tell her" Shikamaru said slowly standing to his feet with a big dusty mark on his back from the tree.

"Tell me what?" Sakura said with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh man don't tell me that you to have been--"

"No no its nothing like that" Ino shook her head and waved her arms side to side quickly. "Its just me and well." "Ino and I have switched bodies" Shikamaru blurted out.

Sakura gave an even more puzzled look "please is that the best excuse you can come up with I'm not going to fall for that and if you to are doing things just admit it and-"

"WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING WE REALLY DID SWITCH BODIES" Ino screamed in Sakura's face.

"Ok I think I believe you know but just in case uh Shika- I mean Ino tell me something only you and I would know." Ino thought for a secound then whispered something in Sakura's ear. Shikamaru watched as Sakura turned bright red so bright he had to look away. "Ok now I really believe you wow Ino whats it like to be in a boy's body is it cool have you looked at his th-" "Hey I'm right here" Shikamaru said with a mixed look of frustration and pain on his face.

"Oh uh yeah he he" Sakura blushed again and looked at Shikamaru "Are you ok Ino I mean Shikamaru." "Yeah its just Ino almostbroke her own arms I keep telling her that she's alot stronger in my body then she is in her own ow" Shikamaru leaned against the tree in pain. "Oh are you going to be ok let me see" Sakura went over to Shikamaru and moved his hands and saw huge dark purple bruises on his arms. "Oh man this looks awful how bad does it hurt?" "It's nothing I will be ok" Shikamaru said through clentched teeth."Yeah sure you will just hold still ok I am going to get rid of the bruises." "How are you going to do that Sakura" Ino said as she walked over to them and watched as Sakura made a few hand signs and chakra began to form in her hands and she laid them very lightly on the bruises and then moved her chakra through Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt the pain in his arms instantly vanish and looked and saw the bruises were gone. "Uh thx Sakura" Shikamaru said as he stood up. "No problem but Ino you need to be more careful or you might damage yours or Shikamaru's body ok." Ino nodded "Good now tell me how did you to switch bodies in the first place?" "Ok let me start by saying we both went training and we each did a Jutsu at each other on accident and a chakra explosion happened causing us to switch bodies so now we think if we redo it we will switch back into our bodies" Ino finished and sighed. "So wait a minute you mean that it was Shikamaru in your body at the restraunt and at my house and in the show-." "Yes It was me" Shikamaru said holding his head down. "Wow Ino it must be really hard trusting Shikamaru not to look at your body I mean he is a guy so naturally he probably wants to look and-." "Please Sakura stop I am still here remember" Shikamaru waved a hand in the air. "Oh yeah uh well anyway what are you two going to do?" "We dont know we are going to try to keep this up untill we get the chance to switch back please don't tell anyone Sakura and try to help Shikamaru he is having alot of trouble with learning how to act like a girl." "Dont worry I wont tell and sure I'll help out Shikamaru." **They keep talking like I'm not here wait a minute is Ino going to tell Sakura about the boys plan.**"So anyway dont tell anyone oh and Sakura keep an eye on Shikamaru and make sure he does'nt look ok." "Sure thing Ino." Sakura said as she grabbed shikamaru and dragged him toward the pool." Shikamaru looked back and heard Ino say "dont tell her about the guys plan." Shikamaru nodded and was dragged along by Sakura toward the pool.

"Hey Shikamaru" "huh" Ino looked around and saw Kiba a few yards away "come on the others are already in possition" "oh yeah coming" Ino said as she followed Kiba toward the pool when they arrivedthey climbed in through a vent and up into the rafters of thegirls changing room. "Wow perfect spot we can see everything when they start changing we will be able to see it all" Naruto said who was now drooling. **Oh these perverts I cant believe them. **"Guys look here they come be quiet they all looked down and saw Ten Ten, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru who the boys thought was Ino walk into the changing room. **Oh man this is it there all going to see me get undressed in front of them I cant look. **"Arn't you glad they installed these new changing rooms that are like stalls with roofs and walls that go down to the floor" Ten Ten said "Yeah It gives a girl that much more privacy"Sakura said looking at Shikamaru. "It's too bad there's only 3 of them" "Thats ok me and Ino will share one" Sakura said as she pushed Shikamaru into one of the changing boxes.

"Oh man now we cant see them this stinks" Naruto crossed his arms and said "hey wait we can still listen to them "Kiba use your ears to here inside Sakura and Ino's box." "Ok" Kiba concentrated but couldnt here anything "I cant here anything the wood is to thick" "well why don't you turn on the radio and listen to them" chouji said. "No we cant do that or we'll run out of power before the slumber party" "oh ok well at least we will see them when they come out."

"Ok Shikamaru I am going to watch you change so I can make sure you dont peak at Ino's body." "Wait why are you going to be looking at Ino's body?" "For your information Ino is a girl and so am Iits ok if we watch each other change but not if a boy is watching a girl change." "Ugh fine" Shikamaru said as he closed his eye's and took off the top and skirt and set them aside, he then removed the undergarments which he was having trouble with the top one so he had Sakura help him. Then he put on the lower part of the bikini then the swim top and when he was dressed he opened his eyes. "Oh man why do girls were these it feels like I'm not wearing anything." "That's why we wear them because it feels comfortable now get out so I can change Sakura said handing Shikamaru the purple towell and pushing him out of the changing station. He stood there and looked around and saw a mirror on the wall. **OH MAN INO LOOKS SO HOT!**

"Wow look at Ino in that bikini she looked Hot" "You bet" naruto said "And look at how it really shows her figure oh man." **Ugh boys I bet Sasuke would never do anything like this.**

As Shikamaru was gazing at how amazing Ino looked he suddenly realized **I cant believe I was just thinking about that not only am I in her body right now but she is on my team. **Shikamaru turned his head to see Sakura come out of the stall in a great looking pink bikini, and saw Ten Ten in a black one, and Hinata came out wearing a blue two piece. Sakura noticed Shikamaru standing there with his mouth open and went over and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the changing room.

"Wow they all looked hot" "you bet come on lets get in the tree by the food station we can watch them from there." Kiba said as he jumped down and ran out of the room enterance. Ino followed but she just couldnt believe that she was actually spying on herself well her body **Ok mental note ask Sakura later if Shikamaru peaked.** All the boys and Ino Jumped into the tree and crouched down.

"Come on in Ino the water's nice and cool" Ten Ten yelled to Shikamaru. "Yeah just let me set my towell down" Shikamaru did then he went to the edge and jumped in the pool. Ten Ten was right the water was nice and cool and it felt great, and for the first few seconds he felt like he was in his own body untill the water rushed into places that suddenly felt empty and got in Ino's long hair making his head heavier.**That's another thing I will never understand why do girls grow there hair so long. **"Hey Ino" Shikamaru turned to see a wave of water coming at him and splashing him in the face some of the water went up into a nearbye treethat was by the food stand. "Ahhhhh" all the girls looked to see a orange blob fall out of the tree and hit the pavement. "Hey isnt that" but before Shikamaru could finish Sakura and Ten Ten screamed "NARUTO!" "That little pervert he must have been spying on us get him before he runs off" the to girls pounced on a knocked out Naruto and tied him up with a rope. "Great what are we going to do with him" Ten Ten asked "I know lets take him back to Ino's then we can have some fun."

"Dang it Naruto" Shikamaru said under his breath. **Ha now the perverts going to get what he deserves I wonder what the girls are going to do to him? **Ino pondered this as Ten Ten and Sakura who had changed out of there swimsuits picked up the still knocked out Naruto and walked of with a changed Hinata and Shikamaru following them. **I'm starting to think we should have told Sakura about the boys plans. **Shikamaru thought **Nah I want to see what they do to him this is going to be good.**

(A.N. Ok end of this chapter please review and tell me your Ideas ok thanks go ahead and message me to all right I will try to put them in the story anyway what do you think will happen to poor Naruto and do you think Shikamaru will just forget he is in Ino's body and join them find out in the next Chapter)


	7. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or idea's persons places events story lines etc.

(A.N. ok I am putting in another chapter it **might** take me a bit longer to put in a chapter after this so anyway please read and review thx for all the reviews so far)

Chapter 7 Truth or Dare?

"Dang it that idiot Naruto got himself caught and he had the other radio" "I thought you had the radio." Chouji said to Kiba shoving his mouth full of chips. "No I gave it to Naruto to hold well looks like all we can do is watch them for tonight come on guys lets go back to the tree in Ino's yard." They lept out of the tree and began running through the streets toward Ino's house. **This is great now they cant listen to them as there talking tonight nice job Naruto. **Ino put a huge smile on her face which made Shikamaru look really odd because he almost never smiled.

All heads in the village turned toward a tied up unconcienceNaruto who was beingby Sakura and Ten Ten. "Huh where am I are these ropes on me hey what are you doing put me down." Naruto shook his body wildly like a fish out of water, Hinata Ino come help us hold him Sakura cried out. Hinata and Shikamaru ran up and grabbed the ropes and held naruto. "Come on let me go I was taking a nap in the tree not spying on you." "Ha we never said we thought you were spying on us well at least not while you were awake." Sakura then reached into her pocket and tied a scarf around Naruto's mouth so he could'nt talk and the girls and Shikamaru carried him to Ino's house were they shoved him in Ino's closet. "So I guess its time for the slumber party oh and Ino I found this." Ten Ten handed Shikamaru a note and he read it out loud "Dear Ino I hadto leave to go finish so buissness I wont be back till morning you girls go ahead and have fun at your slumber party love mom." "Ok so lets all get ready" they each took out a mat and unrolled it and laid it on the floor of Ino's bed room. "Ok now lets get into our night gowns." "Huh night gowns" "Yeah Ino you know night gowns" Sakura said as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him over to the dresser and pulled out a purple night gown. "Here you go Ino I found yours" "Uh thanks Sakura" "ok now change into it." Sakura wispered "what in front of all of you" "yes face the wall and look strait ahead take off your outer clothes and put it on" "uh fine."

"Hey guys look there changing watch" Kiba and Chouji stared at the window. **Oh man here it comes.**

"Hey uh wait Ten Ten can you close the curtains" "Sure Ino."

"Hey what's Ten Ten doing oh man she's closing the curtains." "What you mean you guys never thought they would close the curtains" Ino said looking at them" "Well... Oh man this was just a huge waist of time Chouji said jumping out of the tree and walking off." "Uh he's right let's just go home see ya Shikamaru." "see ya... Yes the curtains Shikamaru came through now those curtains may close all the way but the other curtains only close halfway" Ino lept from the tree on the ground then jumped onto the window ceil of the other window and looked in.

"What are you waiting for" Sakura wispered "get undressed and put on the night gown "ok what a drag" Shikamaru closed his eyes and removed his outer clothing and then put on the night gown. It felt like he was wearing a light silk dress which basically was what it was. **Wow why do girls get the comfortable clothing maybe I could get used to this what am I thinking after that bathroom incident you couldnt pay me 30 million yen to stay like this for a day more than I had to. **"So Ino what do you want to do I know lets alldo Ino's makeup and hair since it is her birthday." "Yeah" Sakura chimed in and They each grabbed a makeup item off of the table and began applying it to Shikamaru while Hinata brushed his hair. After a few minutesof this Sakura held up a mirror in front of Shikamaru. "Well what do you think Ino" Sakura said giving Shikamaru a you better act like Ino look. "Oh wow It looks great" Shikamaru said in the most girly way he could. "Ok now we canplay truth or dare." Ten Ten said with an evil grin on her facelets role dice to see who goes first one throughthree is Inofour throughsix is Hinata seven through nine is Sakura and Ten through twelve is me ok and" Ten Ten rolled the dice "eight so Ino you can ask Sakura. "Ok sakura truth or dare." "Um truth" **Ok now what would Ino ask? **"Ok Sakura who do you have the biggest crush on" "Uh well Sasuke" "ok now its your turn Sakura who do you ask?" "Uh you Ten Tentruth or dare" "Uh I will go with truth." "Ok who is the guy you would least like to date" "Uh probably" then a muffled voice yelled out "let me out of here "Yeah Naruto" Ten Ten said with a frown.

"Huh they put Naruto in the closet."Ino said to herself as she watched.

"Ok um Ino truth or dare?" **Oh man I dont know that much about Ino so if I pick truth I could say the wrong thing guess I gotta go with dare. **"I pick dare" "Ok then Ino" Ten Ten said her evil Smile returning "I dare you to...kiss Naruto on the lips" at these words Hinata hung her head and Shikamaru almost through up. "Never mind I pick truth" "Nope its to late you have to do it." they all heard a muffled voice from the closet "Yes Ino has to kiss me its to bad its not Sakura though." "Oh man" Shikamaru stood up and opened the closet were he saw Naruto puckering his lips and saying "come on ino lay it right here"

"Oh man Ten Ten you had to say that if he kisses Naruto I wont want my body back." Ino hung her head

"Oh man the things I go through just to keep this up" Shikamaru leaned down but before he got near enough. Naruto slid one of his arms out of the rope and grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head and pulled him in for a huge Kiss on the lips then he lept up and took a kunai uncut the ropes and ran out of the housescreaming "I kissed Ino I Kissed Ino!" "All the girls turned there heads to see Shikamaru's face a solid white "That was horrible" he managed to say as he colapsed on the floor.

"Oh man stupid Naruto and poor Shikamaru" Ino said looking in still.

"Uh ok I guess that does it for truth and dare" Ten Ten said scratching her head "We should all get some sleep" and with that all three girls jumped under the covers on there mats and went to sleep. "I cant believe this" Shikamaru said as he stood up turned out the light and went to sleep in Ino's bed.

"Well it could've been worse I just wish I knew how it could've been worse oh man." and with that Ino jumped down and ran to Shikamaru's house where she fell asleep in his bed.

(A.N. well Shikamaru experienced what it was like to be a girl kissing a guy and he did'nt like it at all ha I dont know how long it will take till the next chapter but please review I am thinking of doing a teen titans fic somewhat like this or maybe a digimon or pokemon fic like this one I dont know just submit a vote in your review that says which one I should do either another Naruto, Digimon, Teen Titans, or Pokemon you can also message me ok thx please review)


	8. Then There Were Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any charecters Idea's events places etc

(A.N. Ok here it is another chapter for those of you who like my story please read and review thx)

Chapter 8 Then there were Three

Shikamaru opened his eyes and sat up in the bed "Oh man I'm exhausted" he stood up still half asleep and walked out of the room he went down the hall and opened the bathroom door as he shut it he said to himself "dang it time for another horrible experience." He went over and did the same thing's he did last time and he noticed it was slightly easier to do than last time and when he washed his hands and went back into Ino's room he saw that all the girls were getting up.

"Hey Ino great party it was awesome but we have to go home" Ten Ten said picking up her mat and walking out of Ino's bedroom door. "Yeah I guess I will see you later to Ino" Hinata picked up her things and stepped out of Ino's bedroom door.

"Ok now that there gone Shikamaru I want you to put this on then we are going to your house to get Ino and we are going to see if we can get you both back in your own bodies today ok so here" Sakura said throwing Shikamaru Ino's usual Purple dress.

"Ugh fine the sooner I change the sooner I can be back in my own body" Shikamaru closed his eyes and took off Ino's clothes and put on the purple dress. "Ok now lets go to Your house" Sakura walked downstairs and Shikamaru followed her as they went to his house

----------------------------------

Knock Knock Knock...

"Huh" Ino opened her eye's and stood up she went into the main room and opened the door and there stood Sakura and Shikamaru in her body.

"Hey Ino get ready we are going to try to get you to back in your own bodies but you need to hurry."

"Uh ok I just need to use the bathroom."

"Hey why do I have to close my eyes and not look but she is able to look whenever she wants."

Ino turned bright red and screamed in Shikamaru's face "PLEASE DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR BODY BUT I HAVE TO WHEN I GO TO THE BATHROOM SO JUST SHUT UP"

Sakura looked at the two of them Shikamaru with a terrified look on his face and Ino with a very frustrated look on her's

"uh ok Ino" Shikamaru looked away and Ino shut the door and after a few minutes came back with a disgusted look on her face.

"I feel sorry for you Ino having to be in a boy's body and having to well look at his thing and well did you hold it." Ino hung her head and nodded "Oh man that must be horrible lets get you back in your body as fast as we can."

"Oh come on its not that bad" Both of the girls gave him evil glares "fine lets just go to the park so we can switch back."

When they arrived at the park Shikamaru found the spot where they had switched "ok Ino I was standing here and you were standing there so I will stand where you were and-" "Wait I was thinking are we going to do each other's jutsu or our jutsu?" "I was thinking that we should probably do our own jutsu and if that doesnt work then we can do each other's ok." Ino nodded "ok are you ready Ino" "yeah ok" "Alright then SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU" " ok MIND TRANSFER JUTSU" Sakura watched as there jutsu headed toward each other when they hit there was an explosion of Chakra and Sakura realised that she was to close to it and she was engulfed in the chakra explosion along with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Ugh huh what happened oh yeah" Ino looked down to see to her dismay that she was still in Shikamaru's body "Dang it did'nt work where's Shikamaru" Ino looked over and saw her body she ran over and shook her shoulder "Shikamaru get up"

"huh what I'm not Shikamaru I'm Sakura" "What you cant be wait if your Sakura in my body and I am in Shikamaru's body the Jutsu didnt work wait who is Shikamaru?" They looked up to see Sakura's body walk over to them "Uh Shikamaru is that you"

"Man this is such a huge drag" Shikamaru yelled as he sat down in Sakura's body "Now what are we going to do?"

(A.N. srry for short chapter what do you think of the twist please review and remember what other fic do you want be to write like this one either Digimon Naruto Teen Titans or Pokemon)


	9. One more time

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any charecters Idea's or events etc.

(A.N. ok this is the final chapter so thanks for the reviews and I have gotten alot of Idea's for my next fic I think i will do another Naruto fic please read and review)

Chapter 9 one more time

"Great I can't believe that I am in sakura now this is just brilliant now what are we going to do" Sakura meanwhile was looking at herself in a nearbye pool "wow Ino your hair its so pretty" "thx Sakura"

"Hello...ugh girls" Shikamaru sat down as the girls talked for a few minutes.

"Ok so this is what I think we need to do" Shikamaru looked up. "ok so since Sakura was to close then she will stand where she was and we will try the Jutsu again we should get it right." "Ok then lets go ahead and do it" Shikamaru went and stood where he needed to and Sakura in Ino's body stood where she had been standing and Ino went to where she needed to be. "Ok ready SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU" "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU" There was a blinding light and all 3 were nocked to the ground. "Oh man my head" Shikamaru stood up and saw Ino's body laying across from him.

"Huh so I'm not Ino" He looked down and saw that he was now in his own body. "Yes oh yeah I finally have it back now I can go to the bathroom standing up all right." Shikamaru was jumping up and down. "Wait is Ino herself?" He ran off and tapped Ino's shoulder "Ino is that you?" "Huh Shikamaru? yeah this is Ino" "All right were in our own bodies" Sakura came over to them and slapped Shikamaru right across his face. "You pervert my dress is lower than it was when I put it on you looked" "What no it probably lowered when you flew back I was only in your body for a few minutes anyway." "Uh Sakura I dont think he would he was in my body for a few days and he didnt look so we can trust him." "Well I guess so." "Ok so Sakura want to go do something I know lets head to that restaurant that has the great salad's" "Ok Ino" "Oh and Shikamaru WHY DID YOU KISS NARUTO IN MY BODY!" " oh uh you saw that well I uh had to it was a dare... bye" Shikamaru took off running "yeah you better run Shikamaru but I'm going to get you" Ino waved her fist and was running after him.

"hmmm those two would make the perfect couple maybe switching bodies was good for them oh well Ino wait up." Sakura ran after Ino who was chasing Shikamaru who was running home.

"Man this is just a troublesome situation I'm in" Shikamaru ran in his house and locked the door then went and sat on his bed and began reviewing the principles of a shinobi in his head with his eyes closed.

The End

(A.N. so this was the last chapter and anyway so give me your Ideas in your reviews for my next fic I might go with scienceboy's Idea and do a fic like that so anyway you'll see please review and thanks for reading)


End file.
